


Be Careful What You Wish For

by arlathann



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlathann/pseuds/arlathann
Summary: Kira Langford decides to tease Ava and gets exactly what she was asking for.
Relationships: Detective/Ava du Mortain, Female Detective/Ava du Mortain
Kudos: 11





	Be Careful What You Wish For

Rebecca was late.

It wasn't the first time she got held up at the Agency and didn't manage to make it on time for the team meetings, but waiting for her arrival never failed to bring a kind of sense of anxiety to the warehouse’s occupants, who were currently settled about the room, each of them in their unofficially claimed spot. Morgan was perched on a side table in the corner of the room while Kira and Farah shared the couch, the latter sprawled on it with her legs thrown across the armrest, her head all but in Kira's lap. Nat was seated in one of the two armchairs by the fireplace, opposite to Ava, who could be easily mistaken for a statue had it not been for the tension radiating from her.

Kira's eyes subconsciously drifted towards Ava, assessing the vampire. Even though Ava has become more relaxed around her since the beginning of their relationship, she could still appear stiff and unapproachable when she was in her professional mode. Kira understood that part of Ava’s personality and would never even think of changing it, but she still worried for her whenever she seemed more tense than usual.

When the vampire's gaze finally met hers, Kira gave her a small, comforting smile. It did not get the response the detective was hoping for, even if it did soften Ava's eyes a little. Persistent as she was, she wouldn’t rest until she got a different reaction out of Ava. Just then, an idea popped up into her head and she took her phone out of the pocket of her jeans, typing in a message.

> Kira Langford [1:14PM]: _You look tense_
> 
> Kira Langford [1:14PM]: _I could help you with that ;)_

Kira bit her lip and looked at Ava expectantly as the other woman reached into the pocket of her pants to retrieve her phone. 

Ava read the messages, her brow furrowing just a little, before she put her phone face-down in her lap, staring at the opposite side of the room, clearly avoiding Kira's questioning stare.

> Kira Langford [1:16PM]: _No response? :(_

The vampire's curiosity must have gotten the best of her as she turned her phone over to read the next message, which she — once again — promptly ignored.

Still, Kira persisted; she was nothing if a patient woman — she wouldn't be involved with Ava in the first place if she wasn't. 

> Kira Langford [1:18PM]: _You keep reading my messages so I’m guessing they’re not entirely unwelcome..._
> 
> Kira Langford [1:19PM]: _Aren’t you just a little curious to find out how I’d help you relax?_

Having sent the last message, Kira looked at Ava, waiting for any kind of response. The vampire read the messages, her jaw set tense as she finally looked up to meet the Detective's gaze, her icy green eyes set on Kira's in a wordless consent, challenging her.

That was all the encouragement Kira needed.

She returned her attention to her phone after smirking at the vampire in triumph.

> Kira Langford [1:22PM]: _Well, for starters, I’d get you out of that shirt_
> 
> Kira Langford [1:22PM]: _I’d tell you to lay on your stomach while I’d straddle your hips_
> 
> Kira Langford [1:22PM]: _Then I’d trace my fingers over the muscles of your back_
> 
> Kira Langford [1:23PM]: _Lightly, just so_

Her typing was suddenly interrupted by Farah, who Kira only just realized was talking to her about something for a while now. The vampire propped herself up on her elbows, craning her neck to, unsuccessfully, try to catch a glimpse of the detective’s phone as Kira locked it quickly.

“Who you texting?” The question sounded almost accusatory as a small pout graced Farah’s lips.

“Tina,” she lied without a pause.

A loud scoff could be heard from the corner Morgan was sitting in. Kira looked to the side to meet the vampire’s eyes just to find Morgan already looking at her, a knowing smirk on her face. Kira lifted one brow in mock innocence before returning her focus back to her phone.

> Kira Langford [1:25PM]: _Maybe I’d let my fingernails drag slowly over your skin, from the base of your neck 'til the small of your back_
> 
> Kira Langford [1:25PM]: _It would be so easy to lean forward and lay a small kiss at the back of your neck_
> 
> Kira Langford [1:26PM]: _Or I could just nip at the side of your neck instead, leaving kisses all the way to your shoulder_

Before she managed to continue, she heard a rustling sound in front of her, followed by a creek made by the armchair Ava was sat on. She looked up just in time to see the vampire stride over to the window, her shoulders tense and her hands balling into fists as she glared through the glass.

It took all of Kira's strength to stop the self-satisfied smile from appearing on her face.

She didn't have much time to enjoy her victory, though, as the door opened with a click and Agent Langford stepped into the room. Her eyes scanned the room quickly as if checking the attendance, before shrugging off her jacket and hanging it on the coat rack next to the entrance. 

“I’m sorry for the delay. We can start now,” she declared as she strode over to the armchair Ava had abandoned just a few moments ago.

* * *

The door shut behind Kira with a click. 

She was just reaching towards the light switch when she felt the heat of Ava's body greet her as the other woman pressed her into the door. Her hand dropped to her side limply as Ava's arms pressed into the door on both sides of her head, trapping Kira in between. 

The detective looked up at just to find Ava's gaze trained on her own, her eyes hooded and dangerously dark.

"Just what exactly were you trying to accomplish earlier?" Ava almost demanded.

Kira swallowed hard, overwhelmed with Ava's sudden proximity and the intense look the vampire was giving her.

"I think you know very well since you're doing just what I expected you to," said Kira, her lips twisting into a smirk.

Ava narrowed her eyes in response, her gaze moving down Kira's body, appraising her, before returning to her eyes. Slowly, she inched forward, her lips close to Kira's face, not close enough to touch but just enough for the Detective to feel the warmth of her breath on her skin. The tip of her nose grazed Kira's jaw as the vampire's face stopped right before her ear.

"Will you still be so bold after I'm done with you, I wonder," she whispered, her breath against the shell of Kira's ear sending a shiver of anticipation through Kira's body as heat blossomed in her lower abdomen. 

Instead of feeling Ava's lips on her neck, as Kira had expected, she felt cool air hit her skin as the vampire pulled away. She couldn't mask the surprise as her eyes met Ava's. The vampire's only response was the hint of a smirk in the corner of her mouth as she stared the other woman down with her piercing gaze.

"Get on the bed," she ordered.

Kira lifted one eyebrow as she tried to squash her budding excitement. Not having to be told twice, she took a step forward and around Ava, not breaking eye contact as she walked backwards and sat on the edge of the bed. She scooted backwards until she was settled on the middle of the bed, leaning back on her arms, her feet dangling off the edge, as she patiently waited for the vampire's next move.

Ava moved towards the bed, resting one of her knees in between Kira's legs — not yet touching but close enough for Kira to feel the warmth seeping through the fabric of their clothes. The vampire looked down on the woman, her chin held high as eyes travelled over Kira's form hungrily.

"Take off your shirt."

For just a moment, Kira considered not heeding the vampire's command, but the look in her eyes made her abandon that thought. Slowly, she reached to the hem of her shit and took it off, throwing it to the side without looking. 

Seemingly pleased with Kira's compliance and the sight in front of her, Ava leaned forward to cover the detective's body with hers, leaving a few inches of empty space between them as she supported her weight on her arms resting on the sides of Kira's head. She brought her face closer to Kira's neck, her breath ghosting over her skin, as her face moved lower and lower. She reached behind Kira's back with one of her hands to unclasp her bra and take it off. 

As she reached the human's sternum, still avoiding touch, she heard Kira stifle a whine as she arched her body up, trying to make contact. In a swift motion, the vampire grabbed Kira's wrist and secured them over her head with one arm, as her other hand took a hold of her hip to stop her from moving.

Ava pulled back to look the detective in the eye.

"Patience."

She returned her ministrations to the Detective's neck as the hand holding her hip slid towards the button of Kira's pants, opening it and sliding the zipper open. Ava slipped her hand into Kira's pants, sliding her palm over her core, feeling the heat radiate through the fabric of her panties. The human buckled her hips up, looking for friction as she sucked a breath in through her teeth.

"Please," Kira begged on a heavy breath.

"And why would I oblige you?"

Kira's only response was a low whine as Ava put more pressure onto her sex.

"Oh, but you beg so sweetly."

She gave in and slid her hand into Kira's underwear, her fingers meeting the hot wetness of the other woman's arousal. Ava moved her fingers in circles, covering them with Kira's moisture and avoiding the spot Kira wanted her to touch the most, as she saw Kira's head tilt back and press further into the mattress as her eyes fluttered shut. Finally, she decided to take mercy on the woman and slid her fingers upwards to the bundle of nerves Kira so desperately wanted her to touch. She moved her fingers in slow circles, varying in pressure as she observed Kira's face intently, watching her unravel before her. Ava would never bore of seeing Kira like this, knowing it's her who gets the privilege of bringing the detective to such a state. It wasn't just lust, either. What Ava felt for Kira was much deeper and meaningful and it only made her chest feel tighter with emotion. 

Kira's strained breaths were beginning to sound more frequently, making Ava quicken the pace of her fingers and applying more pressure as Kira's muscles began growing taut under her ministrations. With a final press of her fingers, she saw the detective's body tense, her back arching off the bed as her mouth opened in a silent cry. Ava kept her hand firmly in place, letting Kira ride the last moments of her climax, before withdrawing it and letting go of the detective's wrists as she finally opened her eyes, her gaze dark and wanting. 

The detective reached up, grabbing the back of Ava's head before pulling her in for a hungry kiss.

Their mouths busy, they began peeling the remaining clothing off each other in haste. Ava pulled Kira’s jeans down her hips as Kira tugged at the hem of the vampire’s shirt, pulling it up and over her head. It wasn’t long before all their clothes lay discarded on the floor as sighs and moans filled the otherwise quiet room.


End file.
